


In Front of the Black Lake

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audrey is off causing chaos somewhere else, Emmalyn Bell assembles the squad to help Ellie feel better about herself, Every MC exists au, Gen, Gilbert Atlas Nanyehi Aester and Noah are not mine I am borrowing them for the fic, The soft Ellie you all deserve, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: After Ellie accidentally reveals she's a parselmouth in front of her entire year, it's up to Emmalyn to make her feel better about it.





	In Front of the Black Lake

Ellie sat alone, staring out over the black lake. She had messed up big time, accidentally revealing herself as a parselmouth in front of most of her year. _‘They likely all hate me now’_ he Hufflepuff thought miserably she was so lost in thought that she never noticed Gryffindors resident Sunshine coming up behind her.

“Ellie are you okay?” Emmalyn Bell’s quite concerned voice broke the raven-haired Hufflepuff out of her thoughts, the blonde was carrying a box with holes in it, but Ellie paid no notice “you left so quickly, everyone was worried”.

“I’m fine, I just um couldn’t stay anymore” Ellie stuttered out, casting her chocolate brown eyes to the ground, it was a lie, of course, Ellie wasn’t okay. Emmie took a long shaky breath and sat down next to her friend grabbing the taller girl’s hand, looking like she didn’t know what to say.

“So, you’re a parselmouth?” Emmie’s voice was still quiet and concerned and if it was anyone else Ellie would be pissed, but she could trust Emmalyn, the blue-eyed Gryffindor who always knew how to make everything feel better and for the first time at Hogwarts Ellie wanted to cry, show weakness in front of anyone.

“Yeah, I am, just like my…” she was desperately trying not to cry “I’ll probably end up dark because of it”

“No, you won’t” Emmie’s hand slowly moved to her shoulder making sure the Hufflepuff was okay with it first “The one thing you are not going to end up as is a dark wizard Ellie”

“But...”

“No buts, you are not evil, and honestly the idea that someone is a dark witch because she can talk to snakes is absurd” Ellie didn’t know how to reply to that, it made sense of course, Emmie usually did but it was like she couldn’t believe it “Listen, Ellie don’t be made but, um here” Emmie passed the box towards her, was it hissing? “I figured that maybe if you had something to take care of, you wouldn’t hate your ability so much.”

Ellie looked as confused as she felt “Something to take care of?”

“Just look please”

The raven-haired Hufflepuff gave the blonde one last confused look before hesitantly opening the lid inside was a sleek black snake sleeping.

“You got me a snake?”

“I figured that maybe if you took care of a snake you could see that being able to talk to them wasn’t so bad,” The blonde said sheepishly starting to blush.

“Emmie, when did you have time for this, me accidentally revealing myself as a parselmouth happened an hour ago” Ellie was shocked, to say the least.

Emmie rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed and still blushing “I had help, don’t worry”

“Who?”

“Gilbert, Noah, Atlas, Coral, Nanyehi and Aester” She started, still rubbing the back of her neck “Audrey would have helped but she said there was something very important to take care of.”

This time Ellie really did start crying “Emmie, you didn’t have to”

“Yes, I did, Ells” and she pulled Ellie into a hug “You deserve to be able to look at this kindly and if finding a snake, is the first step to doing that… I’ve um already done that, but you get what I’m saying! So, um what are you going to name her?”

“I’ve always liked the name, Duchess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 565


End file.
